Fever
by polrobin
Summary: “Did...I...” Sam sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. “Please tell me I didn’t just say that out loud.” Her whispered plea was faint, hopeful. Sam/Jack UST. Just some fun prompted by another GateWorld discussion. Feedback is always answered.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Once again Sally strikes again. She posted this question on the Sam/Jack Family thread (httpcolon double forwardslash forum dot gateworld dot netslashshowpost dotphp?p=10265830&postcount=184172): _**1- would you think sam and/or jack would be more honest when very tired, or the opposite?**_ That question sparked this.

Set on a planet of my choosing. This is not a Campfire fic.

_**Fever**_

-----------

Sam sank gratefully to the ground, dropping her pack by her side. She was, quite uncharacteristically so, exhausted. The daylong hike from the stargate, usually invigorating and challenging for her, had instead been an endless trial. Shortly after setting out she'd realized that she wasn't feeling quite right. Sure, she'd spent the night in her lab, but really. This was unusual. It was a good thing the planet had proven to be–or at least this small portion of it–without threat because it had taken every ounce of her concentration to simply put one foot in front of the other and keep up with her team.

Once or twice she'd stumbled over a rough patch of ground, and either the Colonel or Teal'c had reached to steady her. The last time O'Neill's hand had lingered on her arm long enough that she'd turned to find him watching him, his normally amber eyes dark with concern. She had smiled and thanked him, then determinedly strode forward to walk with Daniel. Sam had long ago worked through her need to impress her CO, her need to prove herself. However, because she was feeling less than her normal self, she'd pushed to keep up, unwilling to admit to feeling ill. She was well aware that when her defenses were low she tended to revert back to the little girl who needed to show daddy she was tough. Completely inappropriate for this situation, but the feeling was there, nonetheless.

And now, finally, they had stopped. They'd walked through lunch, not bothering to stop earlier and she was grateful now that they'd found a place in which she could rest. Oblivious to everything but the growing need to sit, Sam slid down the tree and slumped, utterly weary. She watched as Daniel and Teal'c paced the perimeter of the area they'd chosen for the night. Daniel was clearly unhappy with their stop.

"There's still about three hours of daylight left, Jack. I'm pretty sure we could make that ridge."

"It is true, O'Neill. There looks to be an easy path, perhaps an animal track, leading in that direction."

The Colonel looked up at the ridge and then back toward the setting sun. His eyes traveled down to his team, taking in Daniel's dancing eagerness and Teal'c's unusual support of the younger man. He turned to Carter to ask her opinion and was startled to see her sprawled on the ground at the base of a tree. Before he could ask what was wrong, Carter's voice carried across the small clearing.

"How 'bout you guys go and the Colonel and I will just stay here and snuggle," Sam muttered, settling deeper into her slumped position against the tree. It was the utter silence that brought her out of her semi-doze. She opened her eyes slowly, her jaw going slack as she took in the stunned gazes of her team. Even the normally impassive Teal'c looked surprised. His head was tilted slightly, reminding Sam of a curious terrier, and one eyebrow had risen high enough to constitute actual hair. Daniel stood, one arm still lifted toward the ridgeline, his mouth open in a surprised "O," his eyes almost as large as the lenses of his glasses. But it was the Colonel's expression that brought home what she'd said. He simply stood before her, a rare, mile-wide smile on his face, his brown eyes warm and sparkling as he gazed down at her.

_Oh. My. God._

"Did...I..." Sam sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud." Her whispered plea was faint, hopeful.

Suddenly both Daniel and Teal'c were busy elsewhere and the Colonel was squatting before her. "No can do, Major."

Sam let her head drop back against the tree, the last of her energy draining from her body. "Oh God."

O'Neill stayed where he was for a moment, his eyes on his suddenly very pale Second. He stood and strode over to where Daniel and Teal'c were setting up the tent. After a few moments of conversation the archaeologist and the Jaffa both nodded and disappeared down the faint animal trail, Daniel looked back once at Sam in concern before he disappeared into the trees.

Sam was barely aware of her teammates' movements. She was concentrating on staying awake, staying focused. As the Colonel began laying rocks for a firepit, she tried to summon the energy to rise. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Closing her eyes in an attempt to focus, she shook her head, feeling as if she were trying to move through thick wads of cotton. She opened her eyes, squinting through lids suddenly covered in grit. She needed to get up. To help. To... do... something.... It took an enormous effort to unclip her P90. Instead of setting it nearby in case she needed it, she simply let it fall to the ground. She pushed herself to her knees and then rose unsteadily to her feet. Taking one shaking step forward, Sam suddenly pitched sideways.

"Carter!"

The Colonel was suddenly at her side, his lightning reflexes the only thing that kept her from falling headfirst into the small fire he'd lit.

Muzzily, Sam stared up at her CO. _Okay, this is more than being tired..._

"Okay, Carter. This is more than you just being tired."

Sam just blinked at him. How had he known what she was thinking? What was wrong with her? She'd been tired when they'd left the SGC, but she chalked that up to another sleepless night in her lab. Well, not really sleepless. She'd actually fallen asleep _in_ her lab, waking only thirty minutes before they were due to depart. Grabbing a power bar on her way to her shower, she'd even managed to eat something before they left. They'd all had lunch, albeit while on the move, but still.... Lost in her own thoughts, she was brought back to the present by the impatience in O'Neill's voice.

"...er? CARTER!" Now his voice took on a sharper edge, panic coloring his tone. He shifted to sit, cradling her in his lap. He gently patted her face. "C'mon, Carter...wakey, wakey. C'mon...open those baby blues and let me see 'em. C'mon..."

Sam blinked several times, trying to bring him into focus. His constant tapping on her cheek was annoying, so she turned away from it, pushing her face into his chest. "Don' wanna. No, please. Later maybe, kay?"

O'Neill stopped patting her and simply rested his hand on her face, his thumb absently caressing her cheek as he watched her tuck herself deeper into his lap. He lifted his hand and ran it across her forehead, frowning as he realized she was hot. Very hot. Hotter than she should be, even considering their recent trek hike from the 'gate. Damn. "Carter." Jack bent low, shaking his Major again. "Sam...c'mon. Wake up." Her only response was to burrow closer, tangling her fingers into his shirt and pushing her face into his jacket. "Great. Just great." In another time, another place even, this position would be...interesting. Now? Now it just meant trouble.

Carefully supporting her head and shoulders, O'Neill eased them both up. He half-carried her over to the fire and laid her down, snagging his pack with his foot and dragging it over. Still holding her head he tucked the canvas bag under her and stood. He pulled off his hat and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, leaving it standing spiked in all directions. Shrugging off his jacket he bent and laid it over her shoulders, indulging himself by laying his hand across her forehead again. The touch became a caress as he slid his fingers through her hair, tucking the fine strands behind her ear and away from her flushed face.

Not good. This wasn't good at all. O'Neill glanced again at the setting sun then up toward the ridge where he'd sent the other half of the team. He looked down at his sleeping Second and shook his head. He reached up and keyed his mic. "Daniel, Teal'c."

"_We copy you, O'Neill."_

"We have to scrub. Carter's sick. Really sick." Looking around, Jack stepped over to her gear bag and pulled out the tent they usually shared. "It's too late to head back to the gate tonight, so we're gonna camp here. I need you both back."

"_We're on our way, Jack. Tell Sam to hang in there."_

"Will do." Jack released the mic and glanced down again at his sleeping officer. "When she wakes up," he muttered.

SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ

Hot. Too hot. Really, really hot. Sam shifted and twitched in her sleep, restless and uneasy. She flipped open her sleeping bag, and sucked in a grateful breath as cool air flowed over her heated skin. Still hot, she fumbled with the edge of her t-shirt, pulling it up to expose her belly to the cooler air. A warm hand closed over hers and gently eased the shirt back down.

"Shh, Carter. You should probably keep that on, okay?"

Sam turned toward the voice. Her eyes felt as if they were glued shut. "Sir?" Her hoarse question sounded harsh to her ears.

O'Neill released her hand, apparently satisfied that she was going to keep her shirt on. For now. "Relax, Carter. You're sick. It's," he paused, pressing the button on his watch to illuminate the time. "Um, it's only zero one ten, Sam. Go back to sleep."

"Thirsty."

"Of course you are." The Colonel reached behind him and pulled over his canteen. "Here, easy now." After fumbling for a moment he uttered a soft oath. "Hang on a second, Carter." A moment later a soft light filled the tent. O'Neill repositioned his flashlight, keeping the lense tucked into his spare t-shirt. The muted light provided enough illumination to give Carter something for which she could aim. O'Neill reached behind her and supported her head as she drank, absently noting her temperature as he did so.

Sam swallowed the water gratefully, feeling the cool fluid easing the pressure on her throat, soothing her mouth. "Thanks, Sir," she whispered, her eyes dropping closed again. "Sorry."

"For what, Carter?" O'Neill let her head settle on the makeshift pillow, running a careful hand across her still warm brow.

"F'r bein' sick. I never get sick."

"Got news for you, Major. You are most definitely sick." He brushed her hair aside again. "And, it's silly to be sorry. Not your fault."

"Cold."

"I know." O'Neill pulled her sleeping bag closed over her again, carefully tucking her hands back inside of the fabric. Once she was settled again her rolled onto his back and let his eyes drift closed again.

Sam shifted again, then rolled onto her side. A moment ago she'd been so hot she couldn't stand it. Now she didn't think she'd ever be warm again. Instinctively she rolled toward the nearest source of heat, not caring at the moment that the person from whom she was seeking warmth was her CO. Inch by inch she moved across the floor of the small tent, snaking her arm out of her bag to aid in her navigation. Finally finding what she was searching for, she ran her hand across O'Neill's shoulder, finding a soft spot upon which to rest her head.

"Carter," O'Neill whispered into the darkness.

"Cold, Sir."

Releasing a long sigh, Jack gave in. He slid an arm under her and pulled her close, making certain to keep her sleeping bag closed as he pulled her into his own. "C'mere, Major."

"Kay." Sam mumbled, already giving in to the weight of sleep. She was vaguely aware of him tugging her closer and wrapping an arm around her to hold her in place. She gave in to the heavy pull of exhaustion. Just as she faded away she thought she felt the caress of his lips across her forehead, but dismissed it as a fever-induced fantasy.

SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ

The next time Sam awoke it was because she desperately needed to relieve herself. She blinked into the darkness, shaking her head slightly in an attempt to clear her head. She felt slightly better, but still so incredibly tired that she considered ignoring the needs of her bladder and going back to sleep. Deciding that she could wait, she'd just set her head down on her pillow and let out a sigh when the pillow moved.

Suddenly she was very awake. Cautiously she reached up, her fingers tracing a path along the shoulder on which she was resting her head to find the neck and stubbled jaw of...her CO. _Uh oh._

_Yup. Now's a good time to go pee, Sam. Yes, indeed. Let's move. But... _Slightly dizzy from even the smallest movements, Sam decided to slow down. She rolled away, back toward her side of the tent, only to find that she was effectively trapped. O'Neill had apparently tucked her, sleeping bag and all, into his own bag. She took a moment to regain her equilibrium. Even that simple attempt to change position had taken a lot of energy. _Okay, still sick. Got it. _God, she hated being sick. Shaking her head, she reached over and shook O'Neill's shoulder.

"Sir," she whispered.

"Hmm? 'S okay, Sam, we're okay." O'Neill's voice was thick with sleep and he turned, his arm reaching dreamily for her.

Sam grabbed his hand and guided it back to rest on his hip. "Sir, I need you to wake up a minute, okay? Please?"

"Kay. C'mere." Still deeply asleep, the Colonel rolled onto his side, gathering her close to his chest.

_Oh God. _Despite her increasingly desperate need to use the bathroom, Sam couldn't suppress the quiet moan that slipped out. They'd danced around their feelings for nearly three years. Three very long years. They'd not-talked about them repeatedly, funny little partial conversations which one of them would start and the other would quickly steer in another direction, always coming to the same non-conclusion. She loved him and he loved her. She knew that. Deep down inside, she knew that. The silly za'tarc test had forced them to admit things in as oblique a manner as possible, but she'd known long before then. Just as she'd known–as he did–that nothing would change between them. For now.

Sometimes they slipped. Sometimes it became too much. When Daniel "died" in a fiery burst and she'd been hypnotized, they'd slipped. He'd swept her up into his arms. When he'd come by her house to drop something off and found her crying–she'd just left Cassie with Janet to settle into her new adoptive home–he hadn't said a word, simply wrapping her in his arms and holding her. Again, as they both lay dying on the ice planet that turned out to be Antarctica she'd snuggled into his arms. And again, late at night in the SGC infirmary, after Janet had taken Cassie home, still lost in the miasma of emotion left by Jolinar's death, Sam had suddenly been overwhelmed by his warmth as he crawled into the bed behind her. He'd simply said, "Shh," and held her while she sobbed. When she'd awakened in the morning he was gone. And once more, when they'd knelt, desperately clutching each other, both trembling and shaken, after Hathor's death in the false SGC. Other times too, becoming more and more frequent, despite their mutual–if unspoken–resolve.

Oh, it was so easy. Too easy, really, to slip with him. To allow herself the comfort of his arms. To offer him the comfort of hers. Sam knew she was sick enough that this could be another of those times. That she could just close her eyes and let herself be held by him. To slide her arms around his back and hold him in return. As enticing and...perfect...as that sounded, the more prosaic needs of her body demanded that she not do so. And with that came the sense of duty and responsibility that always followed. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed gently. "Sir." She pushed again. "Colonel. I...I _need_ to get up. Really."

"'Kay, honey. C'm back soon." O'Neill pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and rolled onto his other side, still obviously deeply asleep.

Sam bit back a smile. The urge to relieve herself became critical and Sam decided that she needed to address that before she tackled–metaphorically, of course–anything else. She eased out of her somewhat damp sleeping bag and slipped her feet into her unlaced boots. As she prepared to get up she realized she had absolutely no idea how their campsite was laid out; therefore she had no idea where they'd decided the latrine area was. Just as importantly she realized that there was no way she'd be able to stand and walk very far. Poking her head out of the tent she spotted the solid bulk of Teal'c sitting at the edge of the fire.

"Teal'c?"

The Jaffa rose and silently crossed the small campsite. Sam explained her need and he quietly held out a hand, helping her to her feet. Together they shuffled to the edge of the clearing and then, after she'd finished, back again. Their entire trip was made in silence, and for that Sam was grateful. She could barely stay on her feet and didn't feel up to talking. Teal'c's hands were gentle as he helped her ease back into the tent with a solemn nod and low bow.

Flipping on her own light, but careful to keep it muted, Sam took advantage of her brief mobility to exchange of her sweat-dampened t-shirt for a clean one. Once finished she was as exhausted as she'd been at the end of their hike yesterday. She shivered in the darkness and contemplated her sleeping bag. Suddenly it seemed too much effort to get inside. Even to get warm again. Overwhelmed with exhaustion, her eyes flooded with tears. Beside her, O'Neill mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, one arm restlessly patting the ground next to him. She watched as he came awake, apparently realizing she was no longer there.

"Sam?"

"Here." Sam sniffed and wiped away the tears.

He blinked up at her sleepily. "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?"

"Um hum." Listlessly she tugged at the edges of her sleeping bag, struggling to kick off her boots and get inside. She closed her eyes as O'Neill's warm hand settled over her own.

"Carter. Let me." O'Neill reached over and slipped off her boots. Without looking up he pulled her bag over to his own, then opened it, patting the inside and inviting her to lie down again. "C'mon on." He looked up her now, his eyes warm and soft. "It's okay, Sam."

"Is it?"

O'Neill tugged at her, pulling her closer. He gently eased her legs into her sleeping bag and then helped her lay back. Instead of grabbing her pillow he guided her head down to his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her, snugly trapping her against him. "Sam, it's always okay."

Suddenly, being sick wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay...this wasn't supposed to continue, but since you all asked. Now it's become a multiple-chapter story. I've held off posting until I had the whole story written and I'll be posting a chapter a day until it's complete. Thank you for your kind response to Chapter 1 and for your continued support. I really am humbled by what you have written to me. Thank you.

Set on a planet of my choosing, early in Season 4 of the show.

_**Chapter 2**_

-----------

Jack O'Neill bit back a groan as he rolled onto his back. Or tried to. Something was blocking him, he almost felt like he had one of those huge body-pillows tucked up behind him. A heated body pillow. A heated..._breathing_...body pillow. _Uh oh._ He reached back tentatively, carefully patting the lump and trying, through the heavy fog that seemed to have enveloped his brain, to identify just who the lump was.

He opened his eyes, wincing as even the faint light of the early dawn sent a piercing pain through his skull. Tent. He was in a tent. Tents most likely meant off-world. Off-world always meant with SG-1; therefore, he was in a tent with..._Why the hell can't I think?_ Patting along the bulky lump behind him, Jack tried to take a mental inventory. He didn't remember meeting any natives with potent fermented drinks. He remembered...he remembered.... The lump moved. And made a sound. A low, quiet sound that came complete with a warm puff of air on the back of his neck. Then the lump's arms slid around his waist, pulling him closer.

_Whoa. A lump that hugs._

Unbelievably groggy, Jack slipped his hands inside of the sleeping bag and lifted the lump's arms from his waist before they could wander anywhere else. Making a supreme effort he rolled onto his stomach and crawled out of his sleeping bag. Once free he wearily rubbed at his face and then turned to identify the lump. Yup. The lump is Carter. Okay.

_Okay?_

A small part of his brain was screaming at him. _No, there's nothing 'okay' about being snuggled up to your Second, O'Neill!_ Unable to clearly identify the problem, Jack shrugged. He couldn't seem to get his eyes to open properly and he was so incredibly thirsty he'd have cuddled up to Teal'c for a cool glass of water. He didn't bother with his boot, putting them on seemed to require far more energy than he had to spare. He simply untied the tent flaps and rolled himself out of his tent.

The pearly light of predawn was just kissing the sky above their little clearing. Above them the first rays of the rising sun illuminated the ridgeline that had so enticed Daniel. Any other time Jack might have stopped to admire the view. Now, however, it was all he could do to lift himself to his feet and stay there. Using the unstable poles of the tent for support, Jack glanced around, looking for Teal'c or Daniel. He spotted the Jaffa hunched over the small firepit and began to move toward him.

Teal'c turned at his approach and rose, a small smile on his face. "O'Neill. It is a beautiful morning, is it not?"

"Mhm hmm. Hi Teal'c." Jack staggered the last few steps and simply collapsed next to his friend. Spying a canteen laying nearby he reached for it, fumbling until he got the cover off. Several long, deep swallows later the parched dryness of his throat eased somewhat.

"How is Major Carter this morning?"

"Hmm? Carter? She's snuggly. Warm, too. Nice." Canteen forgotten, Jack slumped sideways against a low rock. Why did Teal'c want to know if Carter was snuggly? Jack knew she was but that was really nobody's business but his. Not even his, really, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care about that.

Teal'c bent low, his eyes on O'Neill's face. He took in the flushed features and glassy eyes, then, without a word, spun and strode toward the tent he and Daniel shared. "Daniel Jackson. You must join us. I believe O'Neill is ill as well."

Jack didn't hear Daniel's reply, he was too busy considering just how far it was to the small latrine area they'd identified last night. God, why the hell was he so damned tired? All he wanted to do was lay down by this nice fire and go back to sleep. In fact...

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

Daniel reached out and turned Jack to face him. He lifted a hand to O'Neill's face and frowned. Jack's skin was hot to the touch. Really hot. Great. "Teal'c? How's Sam?"

"I do not know, I have not yet seen her this morning."

"Okay. Keep an eye on Jack for a second, okay? Don't let him fall into the fire."

"I shall keep both­–"

"I know. You'll keep both eyes on him." Daniel shook his head and rose, already considering what sort of problems they were going to have getting both Air Force officers back to the stargate if they were too sick to walk. Damn it. The gate was a good day's walk from here, and that was if everyone was in the best shape. He shook his head. This was going to be a really long day. Daniel squatted at the entrance to the tent Sam and Jack shared. "Sam?" He listened for a moment but only heard quiet breathing coming from inside. "Sam, are you okay?" Still nothing. Daniel slipped his head inside and his eyebrows rose as he found Sam, still deeply asleep, and very obviously curled up inside of Jack's sleeping bag. He saw that she was still in her own, but she was nonetheless also tucked into O'Neill's bag. Interesting.

"Sam. Sam!" Daniel ran his hand across his friend's face, a worried frown creasing his features as he discovered her to be as warm as Jack. Warmer, even. He backed out and rejoined Teal'c at the fire. "We have a problem, they're both really sick. Even if Jack was up to it I don't think we could get them both back to the gate in any reasonable time."

"What would you like to do, Daniel Jackson?"

"Gotta pee, th'n b'ck t'bed." Jack stirred, awkwardly trying to get up.

"Shush, Jack. Just hang on a sec."

Jack struggled to wake, forcing his eyes open and turning blearily toward the two men. "T...help me pee. Then get me back to Sss'm."

Daniel rolled his eyes and helped Teal'c assist Jack to his feet. "You have a one-track mind, Jack."

"I believe this would count as two tracks, would it not? He wishes to relieve himself and also to return to Major Carter."

"Whatever, Teal'c. Just...help him, would you?" Daniel made sure Jack was completely supported by Teal'c before returning to his tent. He was pretty sure the bigger first aid kit was in his pack and he was absolutely certain that nothing in there would help either of his friends.

SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ

"T?"

"Yes, O'Neill."

"'M good here, just lean me up against the tree, 'kay?"

"If you are certain, O'Neill."

"Mhm hm. Yeah." Jack fumbled a bit with the front of his trousers but managed to acquit himself fairly well at his self-appointed task. It took everything he had to remain upright and not leave any...evidence...of his efforts on the front of his uniform, however. Despite the instant relief he was feeling, he was beginning to think it wasn't worth it when he considered the return trip. Suddenly the fifty feet between this tree and his tent seemed far to great a distance to cross. With everything back in place again, Jack felt his eyes slide shut again and he gave up trying to remain upright. Just as his legs gave way, two strong hands gripped his elbows, forcing him to stand.

"Come, O'Neill. Let us return to your tent."

"Not 'nuff room fer you, T. My sleep'n bag's pretty full."

"Indeed."

The walking cleared Jack's head slightly and he lifted his burning eyes to Teal'c. "Hey, T? I think I'm in trouble."

"You are simply ill, O'Neill."

Jack shook his head. He knew he was sick, but that wasn't what he meant. "No...I mean..." He leaned more heavily against the big Jaffa. "Sam's in there too," he whispered.

Teal'c merely nodded his head as he carefully helped his companion across the clearing.

"She...I...we..." The mist that surrounded his brain had turned to cotton and was now wrapped around his tongue.

"We are here, O'Neill. Do you require further assistance?"

Jack slipped from Teal's supporting arms to thump down onto his knees at the tent's entrance. It was a measure of just how sick he was that he didn't even register the pain as he landed. Fingers trembling with exhaustion, he pushed aside the flap and then just sat there. He'd used up all of his reserves getting to the fire and then to the latrine and now had nothing left.

Before him, wrapped tightly in her sleeping bag still tucked inside of his, was Carter. She was buried so deeply in the down bags that only her tousled blonde hair was showing. Jack slowly reached out and brushed aside the hair covering her forehead, his fingers lingering on her skin. He sighed and leaned back, bumping into Teal'c's legs. "Christ, she's amazing, isn't she?"

"Indeed." Teal'c knelt, one hand on Jack's shoulder. "Come. Return to your bed, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson and I will decide upon a course of action.

Jack, the very last of his strength going quickly, nodded. With Teal'c's help he slid back into his bag, barely aware of the big man pulling the edges of the sleeping gear up and tucking it closely around both officers.

"Rest well, my friends."

Teal'c's words were lost on Jack as he, giving way at last to the overwhelming need for sleep that insisted on blanketing him, blindly reached out and pulled Sam closer. His last conscious thought was that as hugging lumps went, Sam Carter was definitely a keeper.

- -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am completely overwhelmed by your response to this story. Thank you.

_**Chapter 3**_

-----------

After a hurried conference, Daniel and Teal'c decided that it would be Daniel who would return to the SGC to get help. He'd promised Teal'c that he'd return with either advanced medical gear and a doctor or some means by which they could get Jack and Sam back quickly. The trip to the stargate seemed to take twice as long as it had yesterday, despite the fact that he was moving a great deal faster than had the team the day before. Daniel dutifully checked in with Teal'c every hour until he was out of range, then simply poured all of his energy into maintaining a steady pace back to the gate. All the while he puzzled over what it was that could have stricken both officers so quickly. So intent was he on his thoughts that he was surprised to top a small rise and see the stargate in the open meadow before him. In no time at all he was at the DHD, quickly dialing the coordinates for home. He quickly entered the proper sequence into his GDO and, after receiving the confirmation signal, stepped through. Seconds later the gate closed down with a snap, leaving an empty meadow filled once again with the only the sounds of animals and the wind chasing through the tall grass.

SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ

Sam slowly came awake, blinking to try to remove the layer of gunk that seemed to want to hold her eyelids closed. She lifted one had free of her sleeping bag to rub her eyes then paused as her elbow encountered something firmer, and warmer, than the expected fabric. She turned her head and found herself nose-to-nose with Colonel O'Neill. A softly snoring, rumpled with sleep, and ridiculously adorable Colonel O'Neill. Looking down she saw that she was zipped tightly inside of his sleeping bag and had been using his upper arm as a pillow.

_Wha?...Oh._

Flashes of memory whipped through her brain as she tried to piece together just how she'd come to be snuggled with her CO. She laid her hand gently on his flushed forehead and discovered that not only was he adorable when he slept, but also warm. Very, _very_ warm. She left her hand there, absently noting that his hair was just as soft as she'd always imagined it to be, while she thought things through. Or tried to.

Despite the...she glanced at her watch and her eyes widened in suprise...nearly _eighteen_ hours of sleep she'd apparently had, Sam didn't feel a whole lot better than when she'd collapsed against the tree yesterday evening. Or, was it just yesterday? Without both hands Sam couldn't turn the on the backlight of her watch to read the tiny date. She hoped it had only been yesterday that she'd gotten sick. Taking a slow inventory of her body she realized it couldn't have been any longer than that, as she had to do something about her bladder. She frowned as another flash of memory raced by. Had she done this once already?

Sam carefully eased out of her doubled-up sleeping bag, moving slowly so as not to disturb O'Neill. The minute she was out, however, he became restless. She laid a gentle hand on his arm and whispered to him. "Shh, Sir. It's okay. I'm right..." What are you saying, Sam? God, get a grip. "Easy, Colonel. Just...rest."

He shivered once, then burrowed deeper into his bag. "'Kay. C'min' b'ck?"

Sam smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'll be back. I just need to..." His soft snore cut her off and her smile softened. It occurred to her that she could probably just open her sleeping bag and cover him, but that seemed like far too much effort. Maybe she could get Daniel to do it. Or Teal'c.

She looked around for her boots, finally spotting them on the far side of the tent. Sam shook her head, she simply didn't have the energy to go and get them. Looking around she saw the Colonel's boots resting just inside the door. She glanced down at her snoring CO and shrugged. He wasn't using them right now. Sam completely ignored how very right it felt to simply appropriate his things for her use. With her eyes still half-closed she slipped her feet into his much larger footwear and then lifted the tent flap. She felt a bit stronger than she had yesterday, but had no way of knowing if she could safely get up to walk. "Daniel? Teal'c?"

Teal'c's voice came from the far side of the tent he shared with Daniel. "I am here, Major Carter." He strode around the side of the tent, his arms full of kindling. Spotting Sam on her hands and knees outside of her tent he dropped the wood and hurried to her side. "Are you well, Major Carter?"

Sam shook her head, then instantly regretted the move as it made the entire planet tilt sideways. "Whoa. No. Not really." She sat back and bent her head down, trying to regain her balance. "Wow, I haven't been this sick in...forever." Memories of the last time she'd been really ill swamped her and she swallowed, fighting the sudden wave of tears. She'd been twelve and had gotten an incredible case of the mumps. Most kids got them as toddlers, but Sam had managed to miss that wave. So when she got them as a teen she'd been hit doubly hard. Ever the overachiever, her mother had joked, she'd gotten them on both cheeks at once. She remembered that even her tears had hurt as they'd rolled down her cheeks. She also remembered her dad's helpless look as he'd taken her to the hospital while her mom had stayed home to care for Mark.

Then, as now, she'd been truly and utterly exhausted, and in more pain that she'd believed could exist. Now she knew better, and she knew there were different kinds of pain. She also knew she couldn't have gotten the mumps again, so that left her trying to figure out what it was that had suddenly gotten her­–and apparently her CO–so sick.

"How may I help you?"

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I spaced out there. I, um..." Sam blushed deeply. "Is Daniel around? I need to find the latrine, Teal'c."

"Daniel Jackson has gone for help. I can assist you as I did earlier."

"Um...earlier?"

"Indeed. Do you not recall needing assistance for this very same need early this morning?"

"Oh...no." Sam frowned, trying hard to clear her head enough to concentrate. She started to shake her head and found she couldn't. Teal'c had stopped her movement, his big hand holding her chin.

"That motion makes you ill, Major Carter. Perhaps you should not move your head in that manner."

"Oh, yeah. Good idea." Sam looked up as they stopped and she realized they were outside of the campsite. "Are we here?"

"We are. I shall leave you here. Please call me when you wish to return." Teal'c helped Sam seat herself on a low rock, then bent low to catch her eye. "Major Carter. Promise me that you will call for me if you require any assistance. There is no shame in requiring help."

Sam ducked her head to hide the flush that ran up her cheeks. "I know, Teal'c. It's just...sometimes I wish we had another woman on the team, you know?"

"I understand." With a solemn bow Teal'c turned and strode off. Sam watched him go, realizing he was deliberately moving far enough away to give her privacy but remaining close enough that he could respond should she call. For the next few minutes she was too busy trying to remain conscious to worry about where her teammate was or what he could hear. Once she was finished she collapsed back onto the rock on which he'd left her and weakly called his name.

When Teal'c returned she gratefully took the small wet wipe he handed her, rubbing it first across her face and neck before using it on her hands. "Thanks, Teal'c." As he helped her back across the clearing she asked him, "D' you have any water? I'm really thirsty."

"I do. Let me get you back to your bed and then I shall bring some to you."

"Thanks. D' you think we could use Dan'l's sleepin' bag? We...um, I was cold last night." Sam frowned as she her exhaustion came creeping back, stealing her ability to clearly form complete thoughts and words.

Teal'c nodded, then helped her back into the tent. Sam slowly pulled off the boots she'd borrowed from the Colonel, fighting wave of shakes that swamped her. Without a second thought she crawled back into the sleeping bag they were now sharing. She stretched herself along the deliciously warm body of her CO, grateful that he was there to stave off the chills that once again swamped her body.

By the time Teal'c returned with the freshly filled canteen and extra bag, both officers were once again sound asleep. Teal'c quietly set the canteen inside the tent, making sure it was securely closed. He then bent low and gently covered them both with Daniel's opened sleeping bag. Until Daniel returned with help there was little he could do for his friends but monitor their health, assist when he could, and keep watch over their rest.

With one last look down at his sleeping teammates, Teal'c rose smoothly and retrieved the first aid kit from where Daniel Jackson had left it. He returned to the tent and laid the thermometer strips across each officer's forehead. After a long moment he removed them and carefully noted the temperature on both. Neither O'Neill nor Major Carter stirred while he checked them, and Teal'c was concerned. Daniel Jackson had warned him that it might be necessary to cool one or both officers off in the stream that bubbled merrily on the south side of their clearing. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but he noted that both of their body temperatures had risen since the last time he'd recorded them.

Closing the tent but choosing to leave the ties undone, Teal'c rose and stared into the early afternoon sky. Daniel Jackson should arrive at the gate soon and would then be returning shortly with help. It couldn't come too soon as far as Teal'c was concerned.

- -

Short author's note in response to a review. Someone reviewed and mentioned that Sam's having mumps as a teenager and her contemporaries having them as toddlers is unrealistic. I'm exactly the same age as Sam Carter and I had the mumps at age five, which was in 1972. Yep, we're vaccinated against them with the MMR, but...oh well, I got 'em. Both cheeks, same time, double-barreled pain. So...sorry if that's unrealistic to some of you, but nope...happened to me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now you'll get two-a-day until Sunday when we wrap it all up. This is short, the second post will come this afternoon. I'll follow that pattern until the end. Thanks again to all who are steadily reviewing and to all the newcomers who have joined this story. Some of you are replying from anonymous accounts and therefore I can't respond directly. So I'll just say, thank you again for your amazing show of support. It means more than you'll ever know.

_**Chapter 4**_

-----------

Jack tried to lift his arm to stop whoever it was from doing what it was they were doing. He couldn't seem to get his head clear and now...now he was..._wet?_ His hand dropped to his side with a splash and slowly the discordant noise surrounding him sorted itself into distinct sounds. Water. He could identify water. And...and odd clicking noise. He picked out the familiar low tones of Teal'c's voice murmuring nearby. It took a great deal of effort but Jack finally turned his head to the side, biting back a moan at the pain in his neck. He pried his eyes open and instantly regretted his success. The pain was piercing! He slammed his lids shut and took a deep breath before trying again, this time lifting a hand to filter the golden light of early evening that bathed the stream in which he found himself.

Immediately to his right, Teal'c was carefully lowering Carter into the water. She was positioned much the same as Jack was, her legs and lower body completely submerged, her upper body resting on submerged rocks and her head propped on another larger rock. The clicking noise seemed to be coming from Jack himself, and he realized his teeth were chattering.

"T?" Jack was lucid enough to be startled by the croak that emerged from his throat. As low as it was, it was enough to gain Teal'c's attention.

"O'Neill, you and Major Carter are very ill. Please do not move, I cannot easily retrieve both of you should you slide downstream."

"Mhm kay." Jack leaned his head back, grateful for the cool water that washed over his neck, chest and back. "C'rt'r?"

"She is beside you, O'Neill. If you move your right hand you will be able to touch her."

Jack grunted his response, unable to bring himself to nod his head. He slowly slid his hand over and found Carter's arm floating nearby. His fingers traced down until they found hers and he wove his through them, pulling her hand up into his lap and anchoring both of them. He didn't know what was wrong with them but Teal'c was watching over them and he had Sam at his side. For now, that was enough.

SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ

The first thing Sam became aware of was the sensation of silken fingers sliding up and down her body. She felt warm and cool at the same time, and it was that dichotomy, combined with the pounding in her head that finally pulled her from her stupor. Lifting her head she squinted carefully around, vaguely remembering the last time she'd tried to open her eyes in the daylight.

She was reclining in a shallow pool of water, which explained the unfamiliar feeling against her skin. The water, cool but not terribly cold, felt wonderful on her heated skin. She tried to raise her hand to lift herself up but found that it was held firmly by the Colonel. Like her he was lying back in the water, supported by a jumble of rounded river rocks. Sam groggily looked around, trying to piece together what they were doing there and how this had come about. She raised her free hand to rub at the stiffness in her neck.

"Sir?"

"Mhm."

"W'ts goin' on?"

"T put us in the w'ter."

"Oh." Sam's head dropped back against the rock behind her head. Thankfully someone, Teal'c she supposed, had thought to lay some sort of padding across it, and the cushion served her well. Carefully turning her head toward her CO, she realized the two of them were actually in some sort of...pocket. A notch of some kind in the riverbank. It served as a sort of pool for the stream, open enough to have fresh water flowing in and out, but occluded enough to trap water in long enough to be warmed by the sun.

As she became more aware, she realized she was stripped down to her underwear and a t-shirt. A really long t-shirt whose sleeves hung well below her elbows. Frowning, she looked over at her CO and noticed that he, too, had been stripped, though he'd lost his shirt and was just in his boxers. The cartoonish face of Bart stared at her, popping out of the bright yellow fabric. Vaguely Sam recalled Daniel giving them to Jack last Christmas, all of them laughing and uninimously deciding that the message on the on the leg, 'Don't tell me what to do,' was so apropos for him. He was also sporting a strap of some kind around his waist. As she followed the line she realized it led to her and was looped around her waist too. The one thought that went through her brain at that point was that Janet would simply have a field day with this one if she were to see it.

The next thought that fought its way through the fuzziness of her brain was that she was half-naked lying in a shallow pool of warm water beside her equally half-naked Commanding Officer. Her incredibly appealing half-naked Commanding Officer.

Sam blew out a sigh, wishing with all her heart that she had the energy and wherewithal to care. Or even better, to do something...interesting...about it. Instead she inched closer, exchanging the hand he held for her other hand, which allowed her to lay both of them across his stomach. She pulled his shoulder slightly toward her and laid her head on his shoulder. If she had to lie half-naked in a pool of water on an alien planet in her underwear, she really couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather do so with, equally half-naked or otherwise.

- -


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As promised, the second post of the day. Happy Friday.

_**Chapter 5**_

-----------

A loud splash behind him drew O'Neill from his sleep. He fought a momentary flash of panic when he realized he couldn't move. The panicked feeling was followed by another flash, this time of awareness. He wasn't paralyzed, he just had somebody's...Carter's he hoped...head on his shoulder. Jack took a deep breath and confirmed it. Yep, Carter. Sick or not, he'd recognize her anywhere. Nobody else smelled that good.

The splashing came closer and Jack tensed up, summoning the energy to try to defend them both. Before he could move, however, Teal'c's warm voice washed over him.

"O'Neill, do not be alarmed."

The large Jaffa stepped around so that he was in O'Neill's line of vision and Jack relaxed once again. He was aware of Carter's breath warm on his shoulder, her arm tucked comfortingly around his stomach. His...bare...stomach. He looked up at Teal'c and raised and eyebrow.

Teal'c crouched low to spare Jack the effort of bending his neck. "You are both feverish. Daniel Jackson told me that if your temperatures rose above one hundred and one that I should find some means of cooling you. This method seemed the most efficient."

Jack nodded, then fought the shiver that seemed to shake his entire being. "I th-think it's workin,' T. How much longer?"

"I was just returning from preparing your tent. It is time for the two of you to dry off."

"'Kay." Jack made a halfhearted attempt to rise, then groaned as it became clear that he was unable to do so without help. "G'd...wha's wrong with us?"

"I do not know, my friend. But Daniel Jackson should be back soon. He returned through the stargate this afternoon to fetch help. You and Major Carter have been asleep for many hours." Teal'c worked as he spoke, untying the strap around Sam's waist and lifting her gently out of the water. He laid her on his sleeping bag, which he'd spread out on the grass of the riverbank. When she was safely wrapped inside, he returned for O'Neill. "Can you walk now?"

Jack clenched his jaw and gave the tiniest nod possible. "Jus' help me. God...my neck. I'm so damned tired."

Teal'c slipped O'Neill's arm over his shoulder and essentially lifted him out of the water. He checked on Sam who appeared to have fallen asleep again, then helped Jack back to the tent the two officers shared. As soon as they were within a few feet of it, Jack waved Teal'c back to where Sam lay. "Go. Get Sam. Don' want her t' fall back in."

"You must first put on dry clothing, O'Neill. I have left some for you."

Jack slowly climbed back into the tent, wishing for all the world that the SGC allowed teams to travel with air mattresses. God, he ached from head to toe. He fumbled with the clothing Teal'c had pulled from his bag, awkwardly sorting out his boxers when his legs became tangled. As he slid into his bag he frowned, trying to puzzle out what was different. The bag seemed bigger, roomier. The effort of moving those last few feet on his own and then changing clothes took its toll and he gave up trying to figure it out. He didn't really care what was different, just that it was there.

Teal'c returned to the tent a few minutes later, a sleeping but wet Major in his arms. He set her down gently and reached for the dry clothes he'd laid out for her. As she sat propped against his chest, Teal'c had second thoughts. Major Carter had been so very embarrassed earlier in the day when he'd assisted her to the restroom. He knew instinctively that this would really upset her. Perhaps it would be easier if.... He checked on O'Neill and found the man's eyes on him, blinking sleepily.

"W's wrong, T?"

"Major Carter too needs to change into dry clothing. However, I am certain she would be...embarrassed...if she knew I had assisted."

"Oh." Jack closed his eyes and weighed the options as best as he was able. "Tell you what, T. You close th' flap an' I'll try to get her t' wake up a little, 'kay?" Jack hated that he couldn't form words correctly, but it seemed to work well enough that Teal'c understood.

Teal'c eased Sam inside of the tent and then let the flaps fall closed. "I shall remain immediately outside, O'Neill."

"Fine." Jack reached out and nudged Sam, poking her where she sat slumped on the edge of the sleeping bag. "Sam. _Sam_. C'mon, wake up, 'kay?"

"Hmm?" Sam's voice was thick with fatigue. "Jack?"

As tired as he was, Jack didn't even register her use of his first name. He needed to sleep and he couldn't do that until Sam was dry. And beside him. "C'mon swee– er, Sam. T's gotten us cooled off, but you're wet. Can you change?"

"Mhm hm." Her eyes still closed, Sam reached blindly for the cloth resting against her knee. She wrestled with her damp shirt, her normally smooth motions jerky and uncoordinated. "Damn. Stuck."

Jack, who had been determinedly lying back with his eyes closed started at her oath. "Carter?"

"Stuck. Sir. Stuck. Can' get m' hand...ow. Now I'm...oh for..."

Risking a peek, Jack bit back a tired smile. Before him sat his incredibly capable Second, her lower legs folded under her, one arm out of her soaking wet t-shirt and the other arm caught in the neck hole. And a very long expanse of toned abdomen just at his eye-level. Jack sucked in a sharp breath as he realized, thankfully, that Teal'c had put her in a large shirt, probably one of his own, but left her sport bra on. As that thought filtered through his head Jack realized that the bra was now as wet as the shirt and should probably come off too. Sweet.

_Oh crap._

"Hang on, Major." _Yeah, Jack. Stick with the grades. That'll work. Major, Colonel, Major, Colonel. Major...majorly hot Major. Right here. Oh crap._ Jack propped himself up and reached over. He grabbed the edge of the huge t-shirt and gave it a tug.

Carter gave a squeak as the shirt popped off, pulling a few blonde hairs with it. She was alert enough to realize she was still wearing her bra. Her very wet bra. _Great_. She reached for the t-shirt resting on her knees and then thought again. "Sir?"

"It's okay, I promise t' close m' eyes."

Her faint giggle penetrated the fog surround his brain and Jack tried again to figure out what she wanted. "Carter?"

"Can I get into yours?"

"S'cuse me?"

Sam frowned in concentration. She thought she'd been pretty clear, but apparently not. "Need a big shirt. Bra."

Somehow that made sense to Jack and he reached behind his head and pulled the last of his clean t-shirts out of his pack. While he was there he also pulled out a spare pair of boxers. _Oh...Sam Carter in my boxers. There is a God_. _How come I can be sick and still think like...like a guy? _"Here," he said, his voice gruff.

"Thanks."

Jack flopped back onto the bed, hoping the rest of her changing would go smoothly. He'd burned up what little energy he had and was fighting the urge to curl up and go to sleep. After a moment he fought though the growing haze and realized Carter hadn't moved. "Swe– Sam?"

"Can't." Her voice quavered slightly, a completely un-Carterish sound.

"Can't...oh."

"O'Neill, is all well?" Teal'c's voice sounded further away than just outside the tent.

"We're good, T. Just going to sleep."

"Rest well."

"Yeah." Jack looked up to find Carter staring at him forlornly, her big blue eyes grey with fatigue and pain. Exhaustion was visible in every line of her body, highlighted by the waning afternoon light filtering through the tent walls. "Okay, Sam. C'mere."

Sam crawled forward and collapsed onto the sleeping bag, struggling to stay in a seated position. Jack pulled the top half over her lap, realizing as he did so that Teal'c had zipped their bags together to form one larger unit. He shook his head, too tired to even consider the implications. "I'm gonna close my eyes, 'kay? You lift up your arms and I'm gonna pull."

Sam just nodded, tears sneaking past her closed lids.

Jack's heart broke at the sight. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder then lifted it to brush her tears aside. "Shh, Sam. It's okay, honey. C'mon. I know you're tired. Me too. Just a few more minutes, then we can sleep." She nodded and he took a deep breath. "Okay, arms up." Once they were high enough Jack slid his fingers under her sport bra, one hand on either side of her, just under her arms. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just...my neck. Sore."

"I know, me too."

"Are your eyes closed?"

"They are."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Jack gave a tug and lifted the elastic up and off of her shoulders. Thankfully the material had stretched while wet and it came fairly easily. Sam immediately dropped her arms down to cover her breasts and she quickly slipped on the t-shirt he'd loaned her. They both blew out a sigh at having that task accomplished.

"Um..."

"Yeah. This part's a bit trickier, Carter. I'm not...ah...gonna do any tugging here, okay?" Because it didn't really matter just how sick he was, if he, Jack O'Neill got his hands anywhere near the edges of her panties, it'd be all over. Her career, his career, all of it. Just thinking about it raised his body temperature again and he couldn't afford that. "You, um...lie down. Pull off your...and when you're ready I'll hand you my boxers."

"'Kay."

Sam wiggled until she was lying flat. She took another deep breath and reached down, pulling and tugging until her wet panties came free. She pulled them out and exchanged them for the blessedly dry boxers the Colonel was holding out for her. So intent was she on the task of putting them on that she missed the expression on O'Neill's face as he stared at the twisted cotton undergarment dangling from his fingertips.

When she was finished, Sam let out a long, slow breath. "Good. Sleep now?"

Jack could only nod as he slowly wadded up her discarded underwear and, still slightly bemused, tucked it into his pack. Sleep. That seemed like a really, really good idea. He settled back into his side of the sleeping bag and pulled the other half over them both. A small part of him was concerned, very concerned. Whatever it was that had hit them so hard didn't seem to be fading. He was more tired now than he had been last night, and Carter, who had gotten sick before he had didn't seem at all better. Slowly, though, that worried voice was smothered by the misty tendrils of sleep that crept in and drew him deeper into the darkness.

Beside him, Sam turned and reached out restlessly, calming only when her hand found his chest. She slid closer until her head rested once again on his shoulder. She burrowed closer until her head was resting just under his chin. All other things faded from Jack's mind as he drifted off, his arm coming around to hold her tightly to him. Her softly whispered, "G'nite, Jack" could have been just a whisper on the breeze that stirred the flaps of their tent as the sun set on the second day.

- -


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Short, but sweet. One of two chapters going up today. Thanks again to all of you who are reading and also to those of you reviewing.

_**Chapter 6**_

-----------

Sam woke to find her face wet. Again. This time, however, she wasn't in the stream stretched out next to Jack O'Neill, she was tucked safely in the tent. She shuddered as fragments of the dream came back to her. She'd been dreaming...more of a nightmare, really. Someone was...lost. Someone she loved desperately was lost...just out of reach. She remembered reaching, pulling, trying desperately to extend that last little inch to get to him and suddenly he was gone. Sam freed a hand from the sleeping bag and swiped at the dampness covering her cheeks, unsurprised to find that she'd been crying in her sleep. Taking a deep, calming breath, she buried her head deeper into Jack's shoulder, seeking comfort in his warmth, in his scent, in his steady presence.

_Jack. _

Only in her head did she ever call him Jack. She was diligent about only calling him "Sir," or "Colonel," even off duty. Other Seconds at the SGC called their CO's by their first name; the stresses they lived with in the day-to-day performance of their jobs, combined with their family-like units, encouraged that familiarity, despite standard military protocol. On every team but hers. Between every 2IC and CO save for her and...Jack. And truthfully, the other exception was Jack and General Hammond, but Sam didn't think they avoided that personal interaction for the same reason that she and Jack did. Jack hadn't invited her to call him anything but what was proper by military standards. It was probably their strict adherence to protocol that fueled so many rumors, she mused, distractedly. Whatever his reasons, she kept to the formal side for her own protection. _Jack_ was someone she loved. Colonel O'Neill was someone whom she admired and...yes, loved, but not in the same way. Jack...she loved and admired him, in an entirely different way. In a wholly inappropriate way. She'd admitted that to herself a long time ago. While it was okay for her to respect and admire Colonel O'Neill, loving _Jack_ O'Neill was out of the question. Not allowed. So..."Jack" lived inside her head while "Sir" lived outside.

Sam sighed again, aware enough of her disjointed thoughts to realize that she...that _they_...were very sick and not yet getting better. She had no idea what time it was but had a vague memory of having spent some time outside earlier. Blinking sleepily, she peered around the tent and realized it was completely dark inside and out. They were on the planet for at least another full night.

Jack shifted beside her, muttering as he suddenly threw his arm up and over his head. "'M 'kay, I'll go, but not...no...don' do...no..._no_...NO!"

His sudden shout startled her and Sam jerked in surprise. She rested a gentle hand on his cheek, fumbling a bit in the darkness, trying to calm him down. "Sir...shh. Shh...it's just a bad dream." Daring, she whispered again, "Shh, Jack. It's okay. I'm here."

Slowly his breathing evened out once again. As he settled down he turned his face into her palm and placed a gentle kiss there. "T'nks, sweetheart. L've you."

Sam froze, her hand still against his stubbled jaw. She had heard him, she was certain of it. Just as the thought crossed her mind she laughed at herself. The man was as sick as she was and probably had no earthly clue what he'd just said. Sure, she _knew_ he loved her, just as she knew she loved him. She was pretty sure he knew it too. They showed each other in a million different ways all the time. He brought her tea late at night in her lab, she made sure that his very favorite brand of coffee was always in their field gear. He knew her rhythms, her moods and brought chocolate when it was necessary, and left her alone when that was needed to. She humored his attempts to appear less than he was, knowing he was so much more than he'd ever admit to. Sam's mind whirled with other ways in which they'd showed their love, each gesture blending into the next, forming a mosaic of emotions that rippled throug her. But...the one thing that held true in all of their experiences was that they _never_ said that kind of thing out loud. Never. It was too dangerous. Too far over the line. Too...true.

Despite knowing that in her head, her heart said something else, and Sam gently caressed his cheek with her thumb and whispered, "I love you, Jack. Good night." With her hand cupping his cheek, Sam closed her eyes and dropped back sleep, this time deeper and more relaxed, undisturbed by dreams of any kind. She didn't see his warm brown eyes slowly open, blinking sleepily in the darkness, nor, despite the hand she held to his face, did she feel the wide smile that slipped across his lips before he, too, drifted back to sleep.

- -


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow. Over 100 reviews. I'm truly stunned, and very humbled and gratified. Thank you everyone. Words fail me and for a writer...that's a scary thing. But...wonderful.

And...I apologize for the delay. I've been trying to post this and Chapter 8 since 3:30pm PST today (6/13/09). ffdotnet hasn't been cooperating. Update 9:10am (PST). Finally! To make up for the delay, I'm posting all remaining chapters. Don't want to risk another outage before I leave town and end up leaving you all hanging. Thanks again, everyone.

_**Chapter 7**_

-----------

The sharp motion of the ground moving beneath him pulled Jack from a restless slumber. He couldn't seem to stabilize himself and he reached out, frantically grabbing for something... anything...to brace himself. His fever-fogged brain remembered something and he tried to roll to his side, intending to pull Sam toward him to protect her. He was unable to move and suddenly panicked. He was strapped down! His arms were free but his body...his legs! The jolting and jerking was growing worse and with the increased motion Jack's level of panic rose. _Sam! Where's Sam! Must be an earthquake! _He clawed at the plastic that had fallen across his face, suddenly terrified that he was going to suffocate before he could find Sam.

"Colonel! Stop, Colonel! It's okay." Janet Fraiser reached over and clamped surprisingly strong hands over O'Neill's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. All the while she talked to Jack, trying to calm him. Finally she gave up. "Daniel, stop a second, I have to get the Colonel calmed down!" Fraiser braced herself as the cart came to a bumpy halt. She grimaced as she moved over into O'Neill's line of sight. He'd chose the worst possible time to awaken, they were halfway down an incline and she found she almost had to lean heavily on her arms to avoid falling on top of him.

Jack blinked as the familiar, if blurry, features of the SGC's CMO came into view. "Doc?" His voice muffled by the mask strapped to his face, O'Neill tried to lift it away. Fraiser frowned and again pushed his hands away, taking a second to reposition his mask.

"No, Colonel, you need to leave it on." Jack stared at her blearily, then nodded. His eyes slipped closed again and Fraiser could see the frown on his face as he tried to concentrate. "We're on a gator cart, headed back to the gate. You and–"

O'Neill's eyes popped open and his hand whipped out to his side searchingly. "C'rt'r! Wh're's S'm? S'm? S'M!"

Janet shook her head and looked toward Teal'c, who dipped his head in response. The Jaffa lifted himself off of the front seat of the four-wheel-drive vehicle the SGC had recently phased into service for just this reason. Unfolding himself from where he'd been sitting and cradling an unconscious Major Carter, he brought the unconscious woman into Jack's field of vision and waited for O'Neill to focus on his cargo.

Jack released a long breath as he spotted her, then shakily reached up and grasped Sam's hand in his own, wrapping both of his around hers. _'S okay. She's safe. She's here. Okay..._ With a sigh his eyes slipped closed again and his expression relaxed, his relief at being able to touch her, to see her beside him clearly evident.

Janet watched as her patient dropped back into sleep, but try as she might she was unable to pull Sam's hand free of his. Each time she attempted to do so, he woke and became more agitated. Finally she shrugged and said, "Looks like we're going to rearrange some things, Teal'c." The large man nodded and carefully settled himself and his precious cargo in the cart's bed beside O'Neill. Designed to carry one sick team member, a medic and gear, with two sick officers Janet had been forced to improvise. Because of the medical equipment she and her team had brought, they'd been unable to accommodate two stretchers. Teal'c had immediately offered to hold the lighter of the two officers, and O'Neill had gotten the stretcher in the back. Now, however, they took a moment and shuffled things around so Teal'c could safely sit with Sam in his arms and still have her maintain her contact with the Colonel. Satisfied for now, Janet joined Daniel up front, turning and kneeling on the seat to continue monitoring her patients as they made their way back to the gate. "Okay, Daniel. Let's go. Let's try to go a bit slower, now, okay?"

"Will do." Janet glanced over and saw that Daniel's jaw tense as he concentrated on finding the smoothest path possible down the hill. She turned again to Jack, speaking so that both officers could hear her, even though they were both unconscious. "Okay, Sam, Colonel. We're going again. It's really bumpy through here but I'd like it if you could both relax." She looked to where Jack was still holding Sam's hand and was surprised to see that Sam had turned hers and wound her fingers through O'Neill's. Janet shook her head. Whatever it was that had laid both Air Force officers so low, it certainly had one side effect. She'd been peripherally aware of Sam's growing feelings for her CO for a while and from the looks of it, Colonel O'Neill returned Sam's feelings. In spades. Personally she was delighted; professionally, however, this put her in something of an awkward position.

Janet scanned the faces of the two conscious members of SG1 and then returned her attention to the two who weren't. What an odd group of misfits they were, this team. Sam, the only woman. A woman with an IQ that had been placed, Janet knew for a fact, at above 200. Janet remembered finding that notation in Sam's file and asking her about it, then joking that even Einstein had an IQ of "only" about 160. She'd not soon forget the flash of pain that had crossed Sam's face with her teasing, and Sam commenting that it didn't seem to matter how smart she was, she'd still always be "the girl." She wondered if Sam realized that nobody who knew her, especially not the men on her team, thought of her in that way. Then there was Daniel, quiet, thoughtful Daniel, with his rigid morality and almost desperate need to see only the good—real or imagined—in people, and incredible propensity for finding trouble.

The cart bumped again over a particularly nasty rut and Janet automatically reached out to both of her patients. She laid one hand on Colonel O'Neill's shoulder to calm him and with the other she tried to steady Teal'c and the woman he was cradling so carefully in his arms. She often forgot that Teal'c was at least ninety-five years her senior; he was so eager and willing to learn about so many areas of Earth culture that it was easy to think of the quiet man as being much younger than he actually was. Lastly, there was O'Neill. The 'old guy,' as he often called himself. With a lifetime of experiences, some good, some bad, under his belt even before coming to the SGC. A man with a sharp wit and sharper intelligence beneath, both necessary components in making this group what it was. Despite their oddities—or because of them—they made a hell of team. Janet grimaced as they bounced over another rock, shaking her head at Daniel's look of apology. Truly a bunch of misfits. _But_, she thought fondly, _they're _my_ misfits_. Moreso than any other SG team. In finding Cassandra they had given her a gift beyond measure, and that made them exclusively hers.

Checking her watch, Janet looked over her shoulder toward the front of the cart, hoping they were close enough that she could see the gate. Seeing nothing she sighed and returned her attention to her patients, frowning slightly as she noticed once again how tightly the Colonel's and Sam's hands were intertwined. Glancing up, she was startled to find Teal'c's steady gaze on hers, his face expressionless. She watched as he dropped his gaze down to the joined hands of his two teammates and then deliberately looked away. Janet nodded. Right, message received. That was their problem. Hers was getting them well enough to deal with it.

SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ

Once again the surface on which he was laying shook and swayed, but this time Jack was able to focus on the soft tones of Doctor Fraiser as she directed her medics to carefully lift his stretcher onto a gurney. Gurney. If he was on a gurney then they must be back at the SGC. Opening and closing his hand, Jack suddenly realized it was empty again and he tried to raise his head. This time, however, the stiffness in his neck forced him to cry out.

"Colonel?"

"M' neck."

Janet turned to Daniel as she led the medical team down to her infirmary. A second team was pushing Sam just ahead of them and she was already calling out orders to her staff as they hit the door.

"Teal'c says they both have really sore necks and have been out of it." He shoved into her hands a notebook he hadn't had time to give her while on the planet. "He kept track of their temperatures and other stuff while I came back here."

Fraiser nodded, grabbing the notebook from the agitated man. "Got it. You go. Shower. Help Teal'c. Don't come in here unless you're called." She didn't wait for his response. Turning quickly, she snapped out an order for everyone to mask up and to prepare the Iso room. As she stepped into the gown a nurse held for her, as soft, panicked voice carried across the room.

"Jack?"

Sam's voice, though weak, was loud enough for Janet to pick up. She stepped to her friend's side and laid a gloved hand on her arm. "Easy, Sam. You're going to be okay. I'm putting you both into isolation.

"J'n't?" Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "D'you c'm for us?"

"Of course I did. Now you go back to sleep and we'll figure this whole thing out."

"'Kay." Sam's eyes slid closed again, then sprang open. "J'k? Okay?"

Janet shook her head and leaned close, deliberately keeping her voice low, hoping to keep Sam's focus on O'Neill out of the gossip mill. "Sam. Jack's okay. He's right next to you. I promise."

Relief wove it's way through the film clouding Sam's mind. She was okay, Jack was here. Janet said so, it must be true. She felt a faint pinch in her arm and tried to pull away, but Janet kept her arm still. Janet. Janet knew where Jack was. Janet could...Sam opened her eyes again, blearily seeking Janet's gaze. "J'n't? Bein' sick sucks. Can you tell Jack..." she trailed off as exhaustion overtook her again and her words grew faint.

"Sam? Fraiser had to lean close to catch Sam's words and was suddenly glad she had. She didn't think Sam would have been happy to learn later that the message she'd asked Janet to pass on to Colonel O'Neill was heard by everyone in the room. Some things were better told in person. If either of them remembered.

- -

Short note of acknowledgement: Janet's musings about the diverse nature of the team came from a fantasatic review by BlindingFirefly. Her thoughts are incorporated her with her permission. Thanks, BF, for making the story better.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

-----------

Sam slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she took in the familiar sights and sounds, of the SGC. And the smells. She wrinkled her nose and coughed, her throat dryer than she could ever remember it being. Becoming more and more aware, she lifted her head to look around, then laid it back down. No neck ache. Trying again, she pushed herself up on her elbows, surprised at how weak she felt. Yes she was in the infirmary, but it was very quiet. Too quiet. _Must be night. That's the only time it's ever _this_ quiet in here_, she thought. She coughed again as she fumbled for the controls to lift the bed. She was too weak to sit up on her own, but she needed to be move.

Slowly, with each push of a button, the back support of the bed began to rise and Sam leaned back gratefully. Now if she could only manage to bring the small pitcher resting on the bedside table closer.... As she reached for it she glanced over at the bed beside her and froze.

_Jack._

Sam shook her head and frowned, staring across at him. He looked so still, so pale. She could see his right hand, lying tucked along his side, opening and closing slightly, as if he were looking for something. That tiny movement relieved her. He'd looked so still and pale that for a moment... she fought down a shudder. Ignoring the water, Sam instead raised the back of the bed higher, until it was at as much of a ninety-degree angle as possible. She eased her legs over the side, letting them dangle down and realized that with the bed so high she, despite being quite tall, was unable to reach the floor. With a frustrated sigh she muttered to herself and again manipulated the controls, finally bringing her feet into contact with the floor.

It didn't occur to her consider what she was wearing until she'd lifted off the blanket. Damned hospital gowns. She looked lower and cursed softly._ Oh crap. I must've been out for a while!_ To her absolute disgust she was attached to a catheter. She looked over at the Colonel's bed and saw that he, too, was plugged in to one of those disgusting–but oh, so necessary–things. She also saw that he was beginning to stir. Sam grimaced again as she realized just how much he would hate having that thing taken out while awake. She gave in and tapped the call button, moving as quickly as she could to lie back down and disguise the fact that she'd been considering taking a short walk.

"Major?" The medical officer's voice was soft as she peeked around the curtained area. The face matched the voice and Sam was surprised to find an older woman standing there, her uniform crisp and trim, bright green eyes peeking out from under a cap of crisp, grey curls.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Do you think you could...ah...unplug me, here?" Sam waved toward the Foley catheter bag hanging off of bed rail.

The woman smiled and nodded. "No problem. Major Anne McGill, I'm the relief doc. Doctor Fraiser said that as soon as you woke you could have it out. I'll be right back."

"Thanks. Oh, and Doctor? You might want to do the same for Colonel O'Neill. Looks like he's going to wake up soon, too. And...you _really_ don't want to have to do that with him awake." Sam smiled wryly.

McGill glanced over to where the Colonel lay, nodding as she saw his increasingly restless movements. "Good idea, Major, and it's 'Anne.'" She gave Sam a bracing nod and then popped back out of the curtained area again.

Sam sighed and leaned back, trying to sort through what she remembered of the last few days. She knew she and Ja– the Colonel had been out of it, but she was really surprised that she had no memory of returning through the stargate. Usually that act alone was enough to wake her, disconcerting–and cold–as their trips through usually were.

McGill returned and pulled the privacy curtain behind her, shielding Sam's bed from O'Neill's. Sam realized that while her bed had a curtain on both sides, as was usual thing for the infirmary, the entire room didn't feel quite...right to her. Too quiet, too...closed in. She felt a flash of panic as she thought of another time when the SGC hadn't been right. Hadn't been real. Instinctively she reached out and touched the strange doctor's hand, trying to feel for the distinctive tingle that accompanied the presence of a Goa'uld. Finding nothing, she looked up to find McGill looking back at her, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Sorry," Sam muttered. "Just trying to get my bearings." They must be tucked into one end of the infirmary, further away from the main area of activity. With one part of her brain working on that, Sam reflected that it was nice to be able to think clearly again, even about the most mundane things.

McGill did her work quickly, releasing the tiny air bag that held the catheter in place. As the doctor did her thing, Sam once again turned her attention to her surroundings. With the additional drapes drawn, they were in a slightly smaller, more private space. Sam realized as she looked around that the hangings were longer than the ones she was familiar with, that in fact the entire ceiling was higher than that of the infirmary. She couldn't quite figure it all out and decided to just ask questions, starting with her illness.

"Bacterial meningitis." McGill's voice was matter-of-fact as she finished with Sam's medical needs. "You, Major Carter, have been one very sick woman." She lifted a shoulder in the direction of the Colonel's bed. "Him too."

Sam couldn't have been more surprised if the doctor had told her she had chicken pox. "Meningitis? How the heck did I get that?"

"Fraiser says that one of the kids in her daughter's class came down with it about two weeks before you left for P7C-726." McGill paused, one eyebrow raised speculatively, her eyes sparkling at Sam. "Doctor Fraiser wasn't sure how you _both_ got infected though. It's kind of unusual for it to spread the way it did." She waited and then, realizing she'd get no response from Sam, added wryly, "This version is usually spread by close contact. With the nose or mouth."

"Oh." Sam shrugged and closed her eyes. "Beats me." _Oh, here we go._ She realized that McGill hadn't moved and opened her eyes to find the older woman still standing there, a gentle, almost knowing smile on her face. Sam studied her for a moment, wondering what it was she had seen while she cared for them. _Whatever she thinks she saw, or heard, it doesn't matter. I was sick. Ja– the Colonel was sick. Besides, we've never _done_ anything. _Despite her own mental reassurances, Sam was suddenly uncertain. If they hadn't done anything, how had she gotten O'Neill sick?She gave the doctor a weak smile and closed her eyes again, hoping the older woman would take the hint.

McGill was economical in her movements and she chatted casually while she worked, carefully discarding the used equipment. Not only did she remove the catheter, but she also disconnected Sam's IV, efficiently covering the small hole with a Band-Aid. Sam, to her own surprise, was relaxed by the doctor's calm, even tone, her gentle conversation as she went about the business of cleaning Sam up; especially considering that McGill was a virtual stranger. The doctor startled her with a gentle pat on her arm, drawing Sam's attention back. "There, all done. You're free of this if you promise to drink fluids as directed. Give me a minute or two with the Colonel and then you can visit."

"Hmm?" Sam turned her head, eyeing the nurse in surprise.

"I figured you'd have been over there by now if you hadn't discovered your Foley." McGill leaned close, making sure to hold Sam's gaze. "I'm probably way out of line here, Major, but...." The doctor shrugged. "What the hell. You and Colonel O'Neill have been in my care for the last fourteen days. It's pretty clear–"

"Fourteen days!" Sam interrupted, her jaw dropping open in surprise. She had no idea they'd been sick so long.

"Yes, Major. Fourteen days." Again she gave Sam a gentle, knowing smile. "We had you in separate Iso rooms for the first two days, then realized that neither of you were getting any real rest. It wasn't until we moved you into here that you both began to steadily improve."

"Here?" Sam tried not to consider the implications of the doctors other words.

McGill nodded. "Yep, 'here.'" She reached over and opened the curtain on the other side of Sam's bed. Instead of the familiar walls of the infirmary, Sam found that she was staring at the slate-grey walls of one of the isolation-slash-observation rooms. The curtain the doctor had pushed aside served to block the view from the angled windows above. And, she noted absently, the ever-present security cameras. Sam had sat many times in that small upper room, watching the goings-on below. Now she was the subject, and she didn't like that idea at all. Had Teal'c and Daniel sat watching them? Hammond? Everyone? Sam shuddered at the thought. Forcing herself to focus, she asked, "Are we still...?"

McGill twitched the curtain back into place, effectively eliminating any chance of observation from the room above. "No, you've been on a solid course of antibiotics for all of that time and are no longer in any danger of infecting anyone else. However," She paused then continued. "It seemed more...prudent...to keep the two of you in here. Together." McGill's green eyes stayed on Sam's, everything about her encouraging Sam to trust the woman. "You're listed as the Colonel's next of kin, so I can share this with you, too. We had him on a course of anti-seizure meds as well, as his fever kicked up high enough to cause some concern."

Sam bit back a gasp and McGill moved quickly to reassure her. "Relax, Major. He's going to be fine. Just as you are." Again she patted Sam's arm in a gesture reminiscent of Sam's mother and that simple action calmed Sam more than any words could have. She reached up and stopped the doctor from leaving.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you earlier. What were you going to say?"

Another gentle smile crossed McGill's face as she studied Sam. "It's not important, Major." Giving Sam's hand a final squeeze, she stepped back. "Let me get your Colonel situated and then we can get you over there for a visit. I think it'll do you both some good."

Doctor McGill slipped around the curtain to work on O'Neill and Sam slowly inched her way to the edge of the bed. By the time she had her feet back on the floor, McGill was back. "Oh, I forgot, Major. Your team member, the big fella? He had these things washed for you. Thought you might be more comfortable in these instead of the standard-issue gowns." She dropped a small pile of folded clothing on the edge of the bed near Sam. "Do you need help with this at all?"

Sam reached out and fingered the overly large t-shirt and the printed boxers lying underneath. She thought of turning the woman down and then remembered Teal'c's oft-repeated words. _There is no shame in asking for help._ "Gold tattoo on his forehead? That's Teal'c. And...I could probably use a hand, I guess. I'm still really shaky." She offered the doctor a smile of her own. "And, if you don't mind, call me Sam."

The doctor efficiently and quickly helped Sam change. Once she got a good look at the boxers, McGill let loose a warm chuckle, a sound Sam couldn't help but echo. She didn't know where Teal'c had found them, but the shorts were perfect. The dark blue material was littered with the colorful figure of Bart Simpson in various poses, but it was the lettering that made both officers smile. "'I AM SO SMRT'" was stamped here and there in large bold print.

Sam needed a short rest after completing even that simple act of getting dressed, so she leaned against the edge of the bed, absently tracing the words with her finger, a small smile playing across her lips. She had a flicker of a memory, of being in the tent and of using the last of her strength to pull those shorts up her still-damp legs. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, followed quickly by another. That second memory brought with it a third, and she wondered suddenly where her own wet underwear had ended up.

The doctor's gentle cough brought Sam's attention back, and she looked up to find a surprisingly indulgent smile on the woman's face. "Ready?"

"Mhm hm." McGill provided a steady arm upon which she could lean as they crossed the short distance to O'Neill's bedside. She slid a padded chair close and gently pushed Sam down into it, then nudged it closer still to the bed. Without a word she dropped the bedside rail, then lifted Sam's hand and rested it on O'Neill's. At Sam's look of surprise McGill leaned close. "When you feel up to it, Major, I'll tell you how I met my Benjamin. But for now...." She stood and gestured to the surrounding curtains. "It's just the two of you. I'm right outside, in a desk by the door," she said, giving Sam a friendly smile. "I'm close enough to hear if you need me, but not too close. Okay?"

With one last gentle pat to Sam's shoulder the doctor left, her steps so soft that Sam didn't hear her move. Sam leaned forward and wrapped her other hand around O'Neill's, rubbing a thumb across the back of his knuckles. She bit back a yawn, fighting her need for sleep. Scooting the chair as close as she was able, she laid her right arm atop the bed, nestled comfortably along Jack's leg and hip, her fingers still woven through his. As she laid her head down to rest against her shoulder her thoughts spun in lazy circles. How had they gotten meningitis? How had Jack gotten it from her? She assumed she gave it to him, since she had gotten sick first. Sam's thoughts became more scattered as she slipped into sleep. Doctor McGill's face drifted through her thoughts, and she wondered about the story the doctor wanted to share. How could it relate? Had they said something while feverish? She remembered snatches of conversations with him, feelings really, but nothing definite. Maybe she'd remember more later, for now...with a final sigh, Sam drifted back to sleep.

She felt like she'd just closed her eyes when she felt warm fingers slide gently through her hair, then trace delicately along her eyebrows and down her cheek to her lips. Sam opened her eyes to find Jack's gaze warm on hers, a small smile hovering on his lips. She blinked sleepily and lifted her head, feeling an answering grin steal across her own.

"Hi," She whispered.

- -


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

-----------

Jack came awake slowly, little things filtering into his consciousness and making themselves known as his awareness returned. He heard snatches of a softly-spoken conversation nearby but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Then another voice...Sam's voice, he realized...that voice was closer. Sam. Sam's here. Sam's okay. Jack felt himself drift off again, but was pulled back as something warm settled against his leg and hip, then a heavier weight rested on his thigh. As he, inch by inch, began to climb out of the soft cotton of sleep he realized that his hand was full. That his fingers were..._oh._ Sam's hand. Sam's fingers. Those fingers slowly loosened their grip and fell away and Jack found that he missed that connection. It was time to do something about that, he decided.

With a deep breath he pushed through the last of the fog clouding his brain and carefully opened his eyes. Fabric all around him, but it was white, not green. Not a tent, he decided. Curtains. White curtains. Infirmary. _Okay, we're home. But..._. He looked around slowly, trying to find...ah.

There she lay, her arm extended along the bed, her head half on her own shoulder and half resting against his thigh. Her blonde hair was tousled, as if she'd just awakened. Or, in this case, just gone to sleep. Almost of it's own accord his hand rose and pushed aside those unruly wisps of hair. She was close enough that he, without conscious thought, ran his fingers through the silken blonde hair and then down her face, his thumb lingering first on her cheek and then lower, on her lips. Just as he was realizing that this was not the best place in which to indulge himself her eyelids fluttered and then opened. Jack's breath caught at the naked emotions in her gaze as she realized he was awake.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, yourself," he answered, his voice as soft as hers. All thoughts of being back under the microscope of the SGC fled as he lay there, captured by her gaze. For once neither of them were looking away. Raising barriers. He simply stared at her, willing her to see how he felt, hoping she'd understand what he was trying to say but couldn't say aloud. Not here. Not now. He thought his heart would stop when she slowly closed her eyes and turned her face into his hand, placing a gentle kiss there. He tightened his grip slightly, warningly, running his thumb up and over her cheek again, his fingers sliding back through her hair. "Sam?" He couldn't help it. His gaze flicked from hers to up and around the room.

Sam shook her head slightly and leaned close. "It's okay. We're in one of the Iso rooms. And...I just...needed to."

"But...the observation—"

"Sir..." Sam slid to the edge of her char, bringing her face closer to his. "Jack. It's okay. The doc's got the curtains pulled. The deck and the cameras...both blocked."

She stayed where she was, her eyes on his, while he took in what she was saying. She was giving him time, he knew. Time to wake up. Time to get his bearings again. Jack took another deep breath as he tried to push himself fully awake. He watched as Carter shifted beside him, giving him a gentle smile and taking his hand in hers again. Something she'd said earlier finally registered in his still slightly muddled mind. "You...you called me Jack." He gave her a weak smile. "You _never_ call me Jack, even when I ask you to." He looked around the room again. "Am I dying?" His question though light, carried an undertone of uncertainty.

"No. You're getting better. We both are." She offered him a tired smile, evidence of their recent illness still clearly on her face.

"Then why now? Why not...when I asked?"

Sam, her fingers absently playing with his, shrugged. "I think we both know why...Sir."

Her voice echoed the sadness that tugged at his heart. She was better at maintaining that necessary distance between them. _Well_, he thought as she continued rolling his fingers between her own. _Usually_. He decided that he wasn't going to call attention to their hand-holding, he was enjoying it too much. He instead sighed and nodded, turning his face again toward the ceiling. "We do."

Sam seemed to suddenly realize what she was doing and would have pulled away if not for Jack refusing to release her grip. Giving up, she slid her hand back, nestling palm-to-palm and threading her fingers through his. "So...Sir. We've been pretty sick, I guess."

"Ya think?" Jack scrubbed at his face with his other hand. Then, careful not to dislodge Carter's grip from his, he reached over and raised the bed until he was sitting mostly upright. "How long."

"Two weeks."

"Two wee– you're kidding."

"No, Sir. I'm not."

"How'd...what'd we have? How long have we been back? How'd we _get_ back? And...well, for cryin' out loud, Carter, how the _hell_ did we get...whatever it was we got?"

Grimacing, Sam shook her head and answered his questions in order. "Bacterial meningitis. I don't know, I'd guess pretty much the entire time, and...your guess is as good as mine. McGill says that we're on antibiotics and doing better. As for how we got it...she said someone from Cassie's school had it."

"Cassie? She all right?" He blinked again. "Who's McGill?" Jack looked around again. "What about Daniel. Teal'c?"

Again Sam tackled his questions in order. "McGill is the relief doctor. Janet must be home with Cassie, so I'm guessing she's okay. I haven't seen Daniel or Teal'c yet, but I don't know much more, I just woke up too, you know."

"But..." Jack struggled to remember. "If it was someone from Cass's school, how did _we_ end up sick? And, I'm not a genius or anything, but isn't meningitis something you get when you're a kid?"

Again Sam shrugged. "I don't know, Sir. We'll have to wait for Janet, or the other doctor." She stopped for a moment, her gaze suddenly far away. "I wonder..."

"What, Carter?" Sam let out a low groan and Jack tried to ignore what that sound did to his insides. Instead he concentrated on her words.

"Cass's birthday. I helped Janet, remember? I...one of the kids, I guess she's the little sister of Cassie's friend Kate? Anyway, when she was leaving I remember she gave me a smacking huge kiss."

"On the lips? Kid spit? Ew, Carter."

Sam grinned at him, her eyes lighting with humor. "Well, sure. Why not?"

"Lucky kid," Jack muttered, then frowned. His forehead furrowed as he though back to the events following that birthday. P-something or other. Guy tryin' to bring back his dead wife. That damned time loop. That...amazingly great...time loop.

_Uh oh._

- -


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

-----------

Sam, oblivious to the directions his thoughts were taking, continued thinking out loud. "...can't figure out is how _you_ got it. I mean..." She blushed. "We've never..."

"Well, not _never_, Carter."

"Okay, but the Broca thing happened two years ago, Sir." She paused, then tilted her head at him, offering a shy smile. "I'm, um, pretty sure I'd remember if we'd ever done anything else...Jack."

Jack just stared at her, stunned. _...Pretty sure I'd remember...remember.... _He counted backward from their last mission departure date, then closed his eyes, letting out a loud groan. _Yep. Uh oh._

"Sir?" Sam half-rose, her hand going quickly to his cheek. She bent low over him, her expression frightened. "Are you okay? Jack?"

Jack shook his head. _Damn it. I should have known something like this would come back to bite me in the ass. _He looked into Sam's eyes and immediately knew he had to tell her. He knew he was scaring the crap out of her. "Carter...Sam. I'm okay. Just..." He took a deep breath. "I, um, think _I_ know how I got it. From you, I mean." He watched as Sam blew out a breath, her eyes still warily searching his face. "Really. Sit for a second, okay?"

Keeping his voice low, Jack began. "Remember the loop? The time thingy? We were in there for what? Three months? Well...what would happen if...if you got sick, or something...would it just...reset each time the loop did?"

Sam sat back, her face a study in concentration as she tried to puzzle it out. "I...I guess so. I guess, well, everything resets, doesn't it? I mean, for us, we went to bed one day, woke up the next, worked...over and over. But, when we fixed it, then...wham...to the rest of the galaxy it was three months later, but for us, it was just...another day later. Right?"

"Jeez, Carter, you're asking me?" He offered her a lopsided grin, then cautiously took her hand in his. He was getting to the tricky part. "Anyway, remember after...when we were having breakfast and..." Oh, this was harder than he'd expected.

"When Daniel asked...oh! And you...you got this funny look and..." Sam thumped backward into her chair, her hand suddenly limp in his. "You didn't."

Grinning at her sheepishly, Jack just nodded. "I did."

"Where?"

"Lips."

"_Jack_."

"Control room." When her eyebrows shot up he hastily added, barely remembering to keep his voice low, "I resigned first!"

"Oh, so that makes it okay?"

"It was better than _okay_!" Jack realized he sounded defensive, then figured he might as well spill it all. "I didn't...well, it took me about five or so loops to realize that I had this...opportunity...if you will. So, I...um..."

"Where else?" Sam's eyes were intent on his, her gaze narrow and sharp. She didn't look angry, exactly, just...calculating.

"Hmm? Oh. Um. You lab. My office. Um...Daniel's office. The locker room." He grinned at that particular memory, reliving another time in the locker room that they both remembered.

Sam's voice, though still quiet was dry as she asked him, "Anywhere else?"

Jack shrugged. "Well, yeah. Once I realized...I mean, c'mon, Carter..., er, Sam. Three months! Three _months!_ That's ninety-days, give or take, after I figured out that...well..." Carefully watching her, he finally asked, "Are you...mad...Sam?"

"It was only...lips? Nothing more?"

"Nothing more. I swear. I...anything more seemed wrong, Sam. Like I was...taking advantage. Er, well, more than I already was, I mean."

Sam sat quietly for a long moment, her fingers once again idly playing with his. While he was confessing she'd been remembering. Mixed with her delirious memories during their recent illness were flashes of conversation. Half-remembered words flitting in and out in a parade of images. Now, with his admission, more images were added. More feelings. More...

Worried now by her continued silence, Jack lowered the bed and rolled onto his side, pulling Sam's hand closer. He tentatively reached out and touched her cheek. "Sam? I'm so sorry, I­–"

"I'm not mad," she whispered. "I'm...sad, I think."

"Sad?" Jack was puzzled.

"I..." She glanced down at their intertwined fingers, then closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "I guess..." She took a deep breath and, drawing on her incomplete memories of their time on P7C-726, plunged ahead. "It's just so _hard_. You know? We can't talk about this...we can't _do_...what we want to do. Or, at least, what _I_ want to do.... And now.... I'm sad that I don't remember. I can't even remember what you said to me when we were sick. I know...I mean, I think I know that you said...that you...."

Jack tugged her closer, until his forehead was touching hers. He nodded, confirming her unfinished sentence, then lifted his head slightly to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know."

Sam leaned back and looked into his eyes. "See? You remember _that _too." Another image flashed across her brain and her eyes widened. "Yellow shirt? Black beanie?"

Grinning, Jack leaned in and dropped a kiss on her nose. "You _do_ remember!"

With a soft sigh, Sam shook her head. "No, not really. I have had...flashes...dreams, but...I thought..." Now a blush quickly rose up her neck and face. "Never mind."

Deciding not to push his luck, Jack held back his instinctive reaction to tease her about her dreams. "What about P...wherever we just were? Do you remember anything else from there?"

"Some. I...remember being really tired. Then when we stopped and...oh, God. I said something to you...and Teal'c and Daniel were there too, weren't they? Something about...snuggling?" Sam slipped her fingers free of his and buried her face in both of her hands. "Oh..._please_ tell me that's from a dream."

"It is, but not one of yours." Now Jack couldn't fight the grin that ran across his lips.

"Colonel..." She glared at him briefly and then covered her face again, whispering, "_Jack_..."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He reached out and pulled her hands away from her face. "Sam. Sam, look at me." She slowly opened her eyes and lifted them to his. He hated seeing her like this, so... unsettled... uncomfortable. He hated that she couldn't remember the things he did. What they had shared, so briefly while he was looping. Mostly, though, he hated that he couldn't show her, again, how he felt. That they had to...put off...what they felt. "You were sick, and Daniel and T won't think anything of it. It'll be okay." He waited for her nod before he continued. "And...I know we don't talk about...the other...because, well, _because_."

"Because we...can't." Sam's eyes were still on his, wide and blue and incredibly beautiful. "I know."

"It's not because I don't feel...that I don't want...."

"I know," she said again, and this time she dropped her gaze away. After a minute she met his gaze again. "You know that we really crossed that line a long time ago, though, don't you?"

"Um...no. I'm pretty sure I'd have remembered _that_, Carter."

"No...yes. I mean..." Sam blew out a breath. "The whole reason for that regulation is to prevent personnel from forming close, personal...intimate...relationships." She shrugged helplessly, offering her hands in a sort of 'oh well' movement. "Oops. I'm pretty sure we broke _that_ particular rule about three and a half years ago, aren't you?"

She watched as he thought it through and then looked closely at her. "Are you saying that since we've already broken the rules..." He didn't finish his thought, but Sam could see he was troubled by that line of reasoning.

"No. I'm not saying that at all. What I'm saying is that...we don't have to have had sex to have crossed the line between the professional and the personal. It's not about the sex. At least for me." A tiny smirk crossed his lips and Sam had no doubt as to what had just crossed his mind. She leaned close and whispered, "Oh, don't get me wrong, _Jack _O'Neill. That part would be nice too." Her voice dropped and her eyes fell to his lips. "Very nice. But, in one way I'm _glad_ we haven't," she said returning her gaze to his, clearly struggling to articulate something important. "I'm trying to figure out how to say it. It's not just that. The sex. With me. For you. It's...all of it. And...even though we've pretty much killed that regulation, it's important to me that we don't...that we keep...not until...." She shook her head, clearly frustrated. "I'm sorry, this probably doesn't make much sense to you, does it?

Reaching out he pulled her hands close, pausing to press a kiss to her knuckles. "Shh, Sam. I get it. I know." He met her gaze. "You're right. We have...I mean...yes. You're right. And...I agree. About the other." Jack held her hands close to his chest, thinking. Finally he said, "I should have taken steps to remove you from my direct chain of command years ago. But, I guess I'm selfish. I...damn it, Sam, all other things aside, I really _like_ you. You know? I _like_ working with Major-Doctor Sam Carter. Again, all _other_ things aside," Jack squeezed her hand for emphasis, "you're really the best Second with whom I've ever worked, and a damned good friend. I didn't want to lose that. To change that. I told myself that was enough...for now. That the...other things...I wanted, that I hoped you wanted too, could wait."

"But, that said..." Jack shrugged. "I know you don't remember, but I want you to have something..._us_ to have...this." He took a deep breath. "We...we have to keep this," he gestured between them. "To ourselves. We both know that. But...Sam...I meant it, you know. What I said that night. In the tent. After you woke me up. I love you."

Sam sucked in a breath and tightened her fingers on his. She blinked back tears, her blue eyes wide with surprise. He looked away for a moment, to make absolutely certain the observation deck and cameras were blocked by the curtains. Satisfied, he gave her a tug, turning his body at the same time and quickly pulling her toward him. His move caught her off balance and she ended up with most of her upper body sprawled across his chest. "And I know what you're saying. About it being more than just the physical. It's always been more than that for me. I really do...love you."

"I...me too."

He felt her whispered comment as much as heard it and he smiled. A rare, wide-open smile that was echoed by the woman lying across him. Very slowly he raised his head, his eyes on her lips. "But...there's something to be said for the physical too. And this," he whispered, "is for both of us. So we _both_ remember." Gently at first, then more firmly as he felt her respond, Jack rested his lips against hers, offering her his heart.

His pulse soared as she tentatively opened her mouth and he felt the faintest brush of her tongue sweep across his lips. With a muffled moan he released her hands to slide one to the back of her neck and up through her hair, the other moving around her back pulling her more firmly against him. He felt Sam's hands slide up his face and he fought down another moan at the sensation of her fingers in his hair. Her lips were soft under his. Pliant. Warm. And oh, so tender. Together they explored, tasting and nipping until the need for air finally forced them apart.

Sam let out a long breath and laid her head down on his chest. Jack automatically wrapped his arms around her, caressing her soothingly as they both caught their breath. He could feel her heart fluttering against his chest and knew that his own was beating in kind. After a long moment he smoothed his hand down her back and supported her as she pushed herself upright, sliding back into her chair. Reluctant to break their connection, he kept her hand in his, waiting for her to regain her composure. When she met his gaze again he simply tilted his head, silently asking if she was okay.

She answered with a warm, loving smile of her own. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and brought his hand to her lips for a quick kiss, then released his hand with a final squeeze. "Very nice," she said, a sparkle in her eye as she repeated her earlier comment.

While Jack missed feeling her hand in his, he knew she needed that space between them. He knew he did. That once again she was helping him with those boundaries he had a hard time maintaining. He was grateful that for just a moment she had been willing to blur the lines, to forget. Just as he was grateful now that she firmed them up again. They took turns keeping things even between them, and right now, it was her turn. "Think you'll remember that one, Carter?"

"I do."

"Hmmm. I like when you say that." This time his voice was serious, his brown eyes intent on hers.

"_Sir_."

"In time, Sam. In time." He brushed a hand across her forehead, smoothing back her tousled hair, the gesture quickly becoming a caress.

Sam smiled at him again, nodding as she acknowledged what he said. What he'd promised. Satisfied that he'd understood what she was trying to say, she yawned and pushed herself upright. "I think it's time for a nap." She flashed him another wide smile and turned, making her slow way back to her own bed. As she left, Jack couldn't suppress the small chuckle at the sight of her...interesting...attire.

"Sir?" Sam looked over at him as she crawled back under her covers.

"Nice boxers, Major. How are you going to explain them to Hammond?

Sam blushed and grinned at him again. "Oh, I'm not worried, Colonel. I figure you're gonna have a tougher time than I am."

"Whaddya mean?"

Sliding down into the bed, Sam folded her hands behind her head and looked over at him, a hint of mischief lighting her eyes. "Well, Sir? First there's the whole 'how did we _both_ manage to get a disease spread only through...close...contact."

Jack shrugged, shifting to mirror her pose. "I'm not worried. I can tell Hammond privately about the, ah...looping."

"Then there's the question of my underwear."

"You have a problem with my boxers, Carter?"

"No, Colonel. But I'll bet Hammond's gonna want to know how, A, I got into yours, and B, what happened to what I was originally wearing?"

Jack's good humor faded as he watched her close her eyes, a soft smile still on her lips. She, as was usually the case, was correct. He had a feeling Hammond wasn't going to be satisfied with a simple "I was really, really sick," this time. Maybe he could convince this new doc to put him into a coma. Just for a little while.

Maybe until Cassie graduated from college.

- -

End...save for the epilogue.

- -


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I was done with this story, honest. Just polishing bits and pieces to make it smoother. Satisfied with my efforts, I went to bed last night happy. Then Sam Carter poked me in the arm and said, "Nope. Not done yet." Here's what she had to say.

_**Epilogue**_

-----------

The halls of the SGC were quiet, the lights set to the standard night level, about fifty-percent lower than that of day. Sam juggled the package she was holding with her keys, jacket, and laptop case as she tapped the elevator button. She'd looked for Teal'c in his quarters on her way out and hadn't found him, so now she was headed back down to the gym. She knew that he, as she did occasionally, spent time there when the SGC was quietest. It was easiest to get in an uninterrupted workout when most of the base's staff was asleep.

As the elevator doors slid open on the next level, she heard the clank and metallic thump of weights being moved coming from the gym. Listening closely, Sam identified the steady sounds of him breathing–the sound loud in the abandoned hallways– as he worked, pushing the weights up and then slowly bringing them back down. She hesitated, unwilling to break his routine, to disturb his solitude. She needn't have worried, the minute she stepped into view he eased the heavy bar over his head and into the rack.

"Major Carter."

"Teal'c? I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."

Teal'c sat up, mopping his face with a towel. He slid to one side and patted the bench beside him, inviting he to sit down. She had only been released from the infirmary this morning and he could clearly see the fatigue on her face. "Are you returning home?"

Sam shook her head. "No, too tired. I'm gonna crash in my quarters upstairs. But first...." She held out a small, brightly wrapped package. "I wanted to give you this."

Teal'c tilted his head, clearly puzzled. "I do not understand. It is not yet the anniversary of my birth."

Smiling, Sam laid the package across his large palms. "I know. Sometimes we like to give presents...just because."

"I see." Teal'c looked down for a moment, then back up at Sam. "I was not expecting this, Major Carter. I have nothing to give you in return."

Sam sighed and leaned over, bumping his huge shoulder lightly with her own. "Teal'c, I'm not...I don't _want_ anything in return. You've already.... Just open it, okay?"

She watched as he slowly and carefully undid the tape along the edges of the paper. She shook her head and laughed a little to herself. She'd forgotten that Teal'c was one of those 'save the wrapping paper' kind of people. His patient approach drove Cassie to distraction at Christmas. As he opened the gift she reflected on the last few days. Slowly her memories of their time on the planet had come back, and with them came the realization of just what he had done for her, and for Jack. How...personal...his care had been at times, and how through it all he had been so considerate. So gentle.

Teal'c withdrew the items from the wrapping, carefully setting the paper aside. He shook out the first piece and Sam was delighted to see a small hint of a smile cross his lips. The t-shirt sported a rather serious looking Yoda staring out from the center of the shirt. Floating above his head were the words, "Judge me by my size, do you?" Next came two pairs of black boxers, one with just the words, "Do or do not, there is no try," stamped across on leg. The other pair was more comical and Sam hoped Teal'c would find it as funny as she had when she'd ordered them. A pile of cookies sat surrounded by the words, "Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies."

Sam's jaw dropped open as Teal'c's low, rumbling laughter suddenly filled the otherwise empty room. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as he continued to stare at the shorts, his entire body shaking with laughter. He turned to her, his eyes bright and an incredibly large smile on his face, and enveloped her in a breathtaking hug. Sam blinked back tears at his unexpected display of emotion and just hugged him back, overwhelmed by his response.

When he released her she wiped her eyes and smiled. "I...well, I really wanted to thank you, Teal'c. You really had a lot to deal with and went...way above and beyond." Sam ducked her head for a second. "I wasn't sure what to get you, but then Ja­–the Colonel–suggested that this might be a good idea. You know, considering." They exchanged smiles, already the discussion Jack had been forced to have with Hammond regarding Sam's arriving back at the SGC in Jack's boxers and Teal'c's t-shirt had quickly become a favorite among some of the staff.

"It was, indeed, a good gift."

"Anyway, Teal'c...thanks." Sam patted the large man's leg and rose, gathering up her laptop and jacket. Sam paused at the doorway and turned as Teal'c called her name.

"Major Carter." He stood, carefully placing his gifts on the bench beside him, then placed his right hand to his chest and bowed low. "It was and continues to be my honor to serve." He straightened, then stepped closer, adding softly. "It is also my honor and privilege to call O'Neill friend...and brother; as much as it is to call you friend. And...as you are his and he is yours, you are twice my sister."

Sam sucked in a surprised breath Teal'c bowed again and turned away. She caught his hand before he got too far and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go, her eyes sparkling with tears.

As she walked away, Sam realized that sometimes being sick, even being ill as she and Jack had been, wasn't always a bad thing.

Especially when you had family.

- -

End.

Really.

- -

Afterword: Wow, thanks for hanging in with this, folks. This grew from a one-off to an 11 chapter (albeit short chapters!) piece, so thanks very much. This is the longest fanfic I've written that wasn't based on episode spoilers. Thanks to all who have faithfully reviewed, those who have read and recommended this to others, and to those who just read and enjoyed.

Lastly, thanks to MajorSal for her original prompt. Look what happens when Sally's bored!

Jack's boxers can be found here: http:double-slashwwwdot webundiesdot comslash simpsonsdothtm. Teal'c's you'd have to make yourself. I made 'em up.


End file.
